


A Gift of the Past for Our Future

by MASD_1138



Series: Arranged Mariage AU [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Light Angst, Poe just wants his wife to be happy, thoughtful Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27274948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: When Rey accidentally looses an important part of their past, Poe comes up with a plan to fix everything.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Arranged Mariage AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303412
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	A Gift of the Past for Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! For day five I decided to come back to my royalty AU and aadd another part of the story! I would suggest reading the other parts of the story since it will explain the importance of the blanket, but I also think it could be read on it's own.
> 
> The prompts for today are: royalty AU, blanket and Saudade (Portuguese: “The feeling of longing for an absent something or someone that you love but might never return.”)

“Where is it?” Rey mumbles nervously, digging around her closet desperately. “It was right here a week ago!” She sighs in frustration and tries not to cry as she pulls out another drawer to go through.

“Babe? Are you in here?” She barely hears Poe, the amount of clothing surrounding her muffling his voice.  
“I’m in here!” Rey shouts out the door while trying to avoid tripping.

“Whoah, what happened in here?” Poe asks when he walks onto what he could describe as a genuine mess. The only article of clothing still on a cloth hanger are his dress military uniforms and both of their wedding outfits, the rest is now in piles all over the walk-in closet. “I distinctively remember you doing a clean up of the closet with your mother last week,” Poe says simply, a bit lost for words.

Last week, her mother came for a little visit to help Rey clean and organize everything. Poe’s coronation is set to happen in two months, a month after Kes’s abdication of the crown and her coronation as queen a month after Poe’s one. Rey really wanted everything to be perfect for their first months on the throne. So they spent a few days to decide what new dresses to include in her closet and what older outfits to take out. 

“That’s the problem, now I can’t find it!”

“What are you even looking for?” Poe asks her and picks up a couple of his hoodies from the floor and puts them on top of the dresser. “How are you going to find anything in this mess?”

“It’s our blanket! I can’t find it anymore,” Rey whimpers, sounding frustrated. “I wanted to pack it for our anniversary trip next week and it’s not in here anymore.”

“You usually keep it on the high shelf over your wedding dress, no?” Poe walks over to the shelf and gets up on his toes to look up there. “Huh, the box isn’t there anymore.” 

“I don’t understand why, I know it wasn’t put in the donation boxes, I made those myself,” she says, defeated. “Rose swears she didn’t touch it and I know she wouldn’t, she knows it’s our special blanket.”

“What about your mother? Did she know about it?”

Rey is speechless for a few seconds, panic setting onto her face. “She couldn’t have, I told her not to touch the wedding and military stuff,” she answers quietly.

“Yes, but there was also a bunch of my shoes up there, maybe she didn’t realize the box was part of the no touching category?” Poe takes a peak in the drawers just to see the extend of the mess. “Maybe she asked to put it in the archive without asking first?” 

“I need to call her right now,” Rey says quickly and jumps over a pile of crumpled shirts to get her comms unit. “What if I never find it!"

After Rey runs out, Poe looks around and sighs. He hopes they do find the blanket, it was for their dates when they were secretly dating and one of the first gifts he gave her. He takes a quick look at his watch and realizes he still has two hours before he needs to be in a meeting. He starts picking up random articles of clothing and putting them back in their right spot. He’s sure Rose will probably clean everything up with Rey later, but he still feels bad about it.

“Poe?”

He turns around and as soon as he sees her face, he goes to her side. “What did she say?” A part of him already knows the answer.

“She threw it away, she thought it was just an old dirty blanket thrown in with the shoes.” Rey hates that she’s feeling so emotional for just one blanket and maybe it’s the stress from the upcoming events but she just can’t help it. “I really loved it so much.” She just looks at him for a few seconds and Poe can see on her face how she’s trying to process this quickly. “Okay, I need to get on with my day, I’ll clean this up later tonight,” she sighs softly, kisses Poe on the cheek quickly and leaves before he has time to say something.

“Well, we gotta do something about that,” Poe picks up Bee’s leash and one of his hoodies, “Come on buddy, we are going to go see an old friend later.”

***

After the meeting, Poe some people stick around to talk to him, everyone already wanting to be on the good side of the future king. He tries to keep it short and he finally makes it out of the room. 

“Finn? Can you go get my car?” 

“Are we taking one of the royal ones or the unmarked one?” Finn asks, “Oh and how much security do I need to bring with us?”

“We’ll need an unmarked car and it’s just going to be the two of us today,” Poe answers as he takes off his suit jacket to throw on his hoodie.

“Are you driving or am I driving today?” Finn asks one last question while they walk towards the garage together. “Also where are we going?” Finn, after being Poe’s personal security for years and friend, is used to last minutes changes of plans, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t try to stick to protocols. 

“We are going to visit Maz,”Poe tells him once they are in the car, Bee buckled up in his harness on the back seat. “You remember that blanket I used to have and gave to Rey?”

“Sure, how can I forget that trip you took without bringing any security,” Finn says sarcastically. Let’s just say that when Poe confessed to Finn about how he’d arranged his own arranged marriage, Finn was bit mad about the risk the prince took. “So what happened to it?”

“Rey’s mother accidentally threw it away while they were cleaning our apartments last week. I’m going to ask Maz if she would mind making a new one for us. She’s the one that made my mother’s and father’s blanket that they received at their wedding. So I’m hoping she wouldn’t mind making one for us,” Poe explains as they drive threw the back gate of the royal grounds.

“I’m sure Rey will love that.” Finn nods in approval in the passenger’s seat. “Speaking of Rey, I’ve been spending a lot of time with Rey’s PA, Rose and I was wondering if you could, you know, maybe see with Rey if Rose likes me?” 

“You want me to convince my wife’s best friend to go on a date with you?” Poe asks, taking his eyes away from the road for a quick second to look at his friend. “Buddy, I thought you had more game than that.”

“We actually sorta went on a few dates, I think?”

“You think you’ve been on dates, but you don’t know?”

“Well most days when you are both on the air force base, we work together to coordinate the events and when you are in the palace, you eat alone or with the King, so we eat together,” Finn explains.

“So you want to ask her on a real date,” Poe adds. “And you are asking the guy who probably had the weirdest early relationship ever to help,” Poe tries not to laugh, but he does find the situation a bit ironic. “I think you should just ask her out. You’ll both be working on the coronations in the next few weeks, ask her if she want to have dinner while you work or something.”

“Yeah, I’ll try that.” 

A few minutes later, Poe parks the car behind the temple. Maz Kanata is one of the elders of the kingdom. As a historian, she has been the keeper of the Massassi temple and at the same time one of the last member priestess of the Whills. She has been a great friend of the Dameron family, serving the throne since his grandfather was a child. 

“I’ll do a quick sweep of the temple just to make sure no one will recognize you and we can have an easy visit,” Finn says, taking off his suit jacket before getting out of the car. 

Poe opens his comms unit, quickly checking to see if Rey sent him a message while they were driving. There’s only one from his father asking where he is and if he can come to his office. Poe answers quickly that he’s at the temple and that he will be back in an hour or so. 

“It’s clear, we shouldn’t be disturbed. Maz was on to me before I even opened the door to the temple,” Finn laughs. “She also asked me if Bee was here,” he adds.

“I brought him for back up of course,” Poe helps Bee get out of the car and they walk inside the temple.

“Good afternoon, my dear.” Maz Kanata is one special person. Standing at only four feet tall, what she lacks in height she dosn’t lack in personality. Everybody knows Maz and Maz surely knows everyone and everything. “What brings you here today.”

“Good afternoon to you too Maz.” Poe bows his head respectfully, always respectful to his elders. “Bee here wanted to come visit you.” 

Maz bends down and gives the corgi some nice pets between his ears. “I’m sure that’s the only reason you are here.” She takes the leash from Poe and starts walking away. “Come along boys.”

Poe follows her into her little office while Finn stays by the door. Poe sits down on a pillow while Maz fetches some of her home made doggy biscuits for Bee.

“What is wrong my dear?” Maz asks him, pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her narrow nose. Of course she knows something is wrong. “What did you lose?” How she knows that, he doesn’t even have a clue.

“Rey’s mother visited the palace a week ago to help us clean our apartments a bit before the coronation.” There’s no point in hiding it, chances are she knew about it before Poe himself. “They were going through our clothing and accidentally threw away our woven blanket.”

“You lost your traditional blanket,” Maz repeats, her wrinkly fingers stroking her chin. 

“It would seem so. Rey has been looking for it for hours even though her mother said she was the one to throw it away.”

“I see… you are a very kind husband Poe, just like your father was to your mother.”

Poe is stunned for a moment, touched by the mention of his late mother. “Thank you, Maz I do try my best. I know you haven’t made one for years and I understand if you don’t want to make another, but would you mind making us a new one. One that we could cherish like my father and mother did.”

Maz looks at him pensively and Poe can’t tell if he’s going to get a no or a yes. “I haven’t made one in years, but for you and your kind wife, I will make an exception.” 

“Thank you so much, I really appreciate it and I’m sure Rey will be very thankful once I give it to her,” Poe bows his head again as he thanks her.

“I know you do, now go comfort your wife, I will send for you once I finish it.”

Poe thanks her one last time before joining up with Finn. They drive back to the palace without getting noticed. Finn escorts Poe back to the family wing of the palace and Poe pretends that he doesn’t see him leave with Rose. Kes is waiting for him in the living room when he enters the room.

“How was Maz doing?” His father asks from the couch, somehow still working on something on his datapad. Even though Kes had transferred a lot of his official tasks to Poe in the last months, the King still worked like crazy.

“Maz is doing great, she knows everything as usual,” Poe answers, bending down to get be out of his harness. ”You should be in bed dad, I’m supposed to be the one reading that report.”

“Of course she does,” Kes laughs, completely avoiding his son’s comment. “I’ll let you go to bed now, Rey retired to your rooms a few hours ago. I have a few members of the staff looking for your blanket just in case.”

Poe sighs and shakes his head, he might be stubborn but he gets it from his dad for sure. “Thank you dad, goodnight now.”

Poe enters their bedroom quietly, just in case Rey is already asleep, but quickly finds her sitting in the middle of their bed with a big bowl of koyo ice cream in her lap.

“Hey sweetheart.” Poe wonders if he should just tell her he’s getting her a new one soon, but a part of him wants to keep it a secret and make it a surprise. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t keep looking with you earlier.”

“It’s okay Poe, there are some more important things going on right now, even I can admit that,” Rey answers somehow still smiling even though she’s clearly sad. Poe sits down behind her on the bed and she leans back against his chest. “I know I’m being overly dramatic about a blanket, but it just really means a lot to me.”

“No, you’re not being dramatic, it was special to both of us and it’s entirely okay to be upset,” Poe reassures her, kissing her shoulder softly. 

“I just wish I could have held it one last time, you know. I feel silly.”

“How about I get you more ice cream and I pull up a movie for us to watch?” 

“That’s a good idea.” Rey moves up a bit so Poe can get up from the bed. 

When Poe comes back a few minutes later, Rey is already asleep on top of the covers. He puts down the bowl of ice cream next to Bee’s water bowl. “This will be our little secret buddy.” The little corgi waddles over and quickly starts licking away. Poe gets Rey under the cover and slips in beside her, settling in for the night.

Maz calls him a month later to tell him that she finished the new blanket. Poe wanted to be the one to pick it up, but since they are only a week away from Kes’ abdication, he has been stuck in meetings all day long. So he asks Finn to go get it for him and to drop it off in the king’s office. 

“Yeah sure, just send me the files I’ll look at them later,” Poe says over his shoulder as he opens the door to the office. “I’ll also take care of that situation you told me about,” he adds pointing to the minister of agriculture.

He closes the door to the office and leans against it, sighing. He knows this is only temporary and that everything will stabilize in a few months, but he is still exhausted. He misses his squadron and flying so much and he knows that Rey feels the same way. 

“What’s this?” Poe almost jumps out of his skin, his father’s voice startling him. Kes is standing at his desk, holding a corner of the blanket in his hand. “It’s really beautiful, is this for Rey?”

Poe walks to his father to take his first look at the blanket. He unfolds it completely and lays it down on the desk to see it completely. It’s really soft and the colours even though they weren’t what Poe would have imagined, are perfect. It’s mainly a light blue mixed with grey and very different from most traditional blankets Poe has seen. It’s perfect for Rey, different but perfect.

“I’m sure Rey is going to love it,” Kes says putting his hand on Poe’s shoulder. “I still have the one Maz made for your mother, I keep it -”

“You keep it in your bed,” Poe cuts him off. “I used to sneak in and hug it when I was younger.” He folds the new one carefully and puts it back in the box it came in. “To new memories” 

Later that night, Rey comes back from her own meetings and is greeted by Poe in the living room. “Hi! I missed you today.” She sits down on his lap, putting his arms around his neck. 

“I missed you too,” Poe whispers and kisses her softly on her lips. “I have something for you,” he says picking up the box from other the couch.

“Oh what is it?” Rey says excitedly. She takes it from his hands and sets it on her lap. She pulls on the ribbon, undoes the bow and takes of the lid. “Poe…” Rey looks away from the box to look at him. “It’s beautiful,” she whispers as she lifts it out of the box. 

Poe puts the box on the couch beside them and wraps his arms around Rey’s waist. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Rey says before laying the blanket on top of both of them. “Where did you get it?”

“I had it made for you,” Poe tells her, feeling all warm and happy now that Rey is happy. “Maz wove it at the temple.”

“It was made by Maz?” Rey repeats, knowing how special it is to receive a yavinese blanket from an elder. “I’ll need to write her a letter to tell her how grateful I am.”

“I’m sure she will appreciate that,” Poe yawns, sinking a bit into the couch to get more comfortable.

They both end up falling asleep, cozy under their new blanket. It might not have the memories from the one gave her on their first Valentine’s Day date, but one day it will. Their reign is beginning soon, it’s time for new traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for the late update!


End file.
